


車車部分(五)

by Yoyoung



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	車車部分(五)

秀彬他和了連準他一起入去那房間裏的，秀彬他和了連準他就坐在床上的，之後連準他和了秀彬他：我要做你之外，幫你的發情期，是不是，秀彬他：嗯，連準他吻了秀彬他的時候，連準他就吻着了秀彬他的時候，就把了秀彬他輕輕躺在床上的，吻完秀彬就喘氣的，也同了秀彬他講了這麼想要，，好想要，因為秀彬他的样子是好想要的，秀彬他：嗯，之後秀彬他就被連準吻了，秀彬也被連準抱得緊也吻得好深的，舌頭同舌頭的交集，吻完之後令到了秀彬他的样子更加臉紅的樣子，之後連準他就揭開了秀彬他的衣服，看到了秀彬他的臉紅的樣子，連準他也同了秀彬他講：不要害羞，只是你同了我的，只係對我做的，秀彬他：但是都係好怕羞的，連準他：如果你害怕的話，就不如用了布遮住眼的，秀彬他：嗯 ，連準他看到了秀彬他的乳尖也撫摸過不停，秀彬他的身體也不停扭动的，而秀彬他就叫了連準他可唔可以吻了我全身久在及我的杏仁奶，因為我有些害怕，連準他：不怕，我会慢慢做的，就用布遮住的就可以，連準就可以開始用口咬了秀彬他的耳垂，秀彬他：啊，也令到了秀彬他的身體變得更加蘇麻，連準就吻了秀彬他的臉部的臉上，就同了秀彬他講：好快完，沒有事啊，而由頸及用了舌頭刮舔吻吸過秀彬他的全身，之後秀彬他感覺/受到了連準吻舔刮吸過的身體(地方)區域的時候，連準不停吻吸咬舔了秀彬他的身體的，令到了秀彬他也不停叫的及全身顫抖/輕顫的，秀彬他叫：啊~哥啊~啊啊～，因秀彬他感覺連準他在了秀彬他自己的工作的 ，之後連準他吻舔了全身的，秀彬他己經不停叫不停喘氣的，也開始叫得十分之大聲，之後連準他在吸吮含舔吻咬着秀彬他的乳尖，令到了秀彬他的身體也不停扭动，而呼吸不停喘氣，秀彬他雖然除下了眼布 速準把秀彬他的手用衣服絆着，之後連準他把了秀彬他的兩顆乳尖的所有/全部的杏仁奶都吸清光的/完，之後連準他有時候就用了自己的兩隻手捏着秀彬他的乳尖，令到了秀彬他也不停叫着：啊~啊嗯連~準啊~不要啊，感覺啊～好~怪，連準他再把口吸吮了秀彬他的兩顆乳尖的杏仁奶也吸得好沉的，也令到了秀彬他也不停叫着的，之後連準他看到秀彬這樣可愛就沒有理會，就一下子把了秀彬他的的下面那條褲除了的，就把了秀彬他晌xx撫摸着，之後秀彬他就開始大叫，因此連準看到這樣的秀彬，連準他就開撫摸了秀彬他的xx, 也把了手指在他的後穴擴張，秀彬他的手指感覺到好溫暖的，連準他就解了秀彬的眼布，秀彬他看到了，之後他沒有再害羞，連準他用了潤滑劑塗上手指也插了秀彬他的後穴擴張，之後連準他就好快幫了秀彬他的後穴擴張的，秀彬：連~準啊~不要啊~嗯~啊咦，連準他覺得秀彬本來不是太可愛，但是現在秀彬他太可愛，連準他心想，之後秀彬他被連準他叫秀彬他在了下面腳及腿呈M字形的，因此秀彬他的後穴擴張好，就把了秀彬他自己的xx插入去，秀彬：啊好入啊~舒服，令到了秀彬他受到了連準不同的刺激及碰撞感覺，就令到了秀彬他更加大力抓着連準他的衣服，也令到了秀彬他的身體不停顫抖，秀彬他也不停叫著啊~啊嗯鳴不要啊~嗯，之後秀彬他也哭泣及冒着汗着高潮，之後連準他抱了他：做完啦，舒服嗎，沒事嗎，那我幫了你清潔，秀彬他：嗯，秀彬他們清潔完。


End file.
